


Remus Kidnaps You

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what kind of AU this is, Kidnapping, POV Second Person, Remus is chaotic, but I thought it was funny, implied drugging, roman is tired, so I wrote it, though could also have been something physical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: You wake up groggy, finding it hard to keep your eyes open or even think. The only thing crossing your mind is ‘Where am I?’Title kinda says it all.(It's a silly little fic, nothing bad happens, remus just wants to touch your hair)
Kudos: 19





	Remus Kidnaps You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dumb little idea that came from a conversation with sanders-sides-thuri and pattonpending, so many thanks to them for being pals and humouring it.

You wake up groggy, finding it hard to keep your eyes open or even think. The only thing crossing your mind is ‘Where am I?’

Through your blurry vision and the darkness enveloping you, its difficult to notice any defining features of the room you’re in. You think you can see pieces of furniture, but it may just be your addled mind messing with you. All you know is that it’s somewhere you don’t recognise, and you have no memory of how you got here.

You go to rub your eyes in the vain hope that it’ll help clear the foggy feeling from your brain, but you quickly find that you can’t. That realisation has some of your consciousness returning sharply as you tug and tug with your wrists. They’re both stuck behind you and seemingly attached to something nearby, if the lack of movement was any indication. At least the place you’ve been sat is upright and vaguely comfortable.

“H-Hello?” You call out shakily. The silence responds, but you quickly try again, “Hello?” Your voice a little louder this time, “Can anyone hear me?”

You’re still tugging at the restraints on your wrists. The second most obvious question hasn’t yet crossed your mind, as you are distracted when you find out that your legs are locked to the chair just as your arms seem to be. Panic surges through your body as you wriggle helplessly, trying in vain to escape.

“Hello?!” Desperation coats your voice as fear drips through you like an hourglass, “Please, whoever you are, if you can hear me, let me go!”

You couldn’t even fathom what anyone would want with you. You were all-together pretty normal, nothing extraordinary about you or your life. Then, you stop squirming.

‘How did I even get here?’

You squeeze your eyes tight as you try so hard to remember anything, anything at all, about what you were doing before you woke up here. The last thing that comes to mind is you walking up the stairs to your apartment, alone. You don’t remember going in or even unlocking the door, but you must’ve as the coat you’d been wearing wasn’t on you right now nor anywhere nearby – at least, as far as you can see in the almost pitch darkness.

A quiet noise snaps your attention back to the present, eyes opening immediately. It sounded like it came from behind you. You try to look over your shoulder, but with your restrained body, it’s impossible. You don’t move, don’t breathe, don’t blink. You strain your ears, trying to hear anything else.

“Anyone there?” You call out, hoping desperately for it to be someone that would come and save you from whatever you’d gotten yourself into.

The sound of footsteps meets your ears. Someone approaching from outside the room, it seemed. You don’t keep quiet, “Who’s there?! Who are you?! What do you want from me?!” You get no response, just the continually approaching footsteps.

Then light floods the room, causing you to wince and squint your eyes at the sudden brightness. You manage to finally get a glimpse at the room you were in. It was clearly a dining room that had been rearranged, since the large table was flipped up and leaning against the wall with matching chairs lined up haphazardly between the legs. Small dressers sat against other walls and there didn’t look to be any other doors, beside the one that the stranger had just entered in from.

Speaking of, said stranger shut the door behind them, plunging you into darkness once more. The same footsteps came closer and closer until they seemed to be right behind you.

Your voice quivers as you try to sit as still as possible, “Wh-what do you want? With me?”

A high-pitched cackle is the only response you get before two hands land on your head, making you jump. You don’t know what to do. A part of you wants to jerk your head away and get the new hands off of your head before yelling obscenities at your presumed kidnapper, while the other wants to stay still in the hopes that it’ll be over quick or it’ll be boring for the stranger meaning you can get away quickly.

As you war with yourself, the hands start to weave through the strands of hair atop your head. They run through it playfully, digging their fingers in a little harder after the first pass through. They don’t move on to touch anywhere else, their attention seems entirely focused on your hair. Several seconds pass and you find your voice again.

“Who are you?” You ask, quiet and meek, as if you’re scared even asking the question will escalate the situation.

Once again, no response other than an impersonal noise. This time, a pleased hum. The fingers keep threading through your hair, playing with it and messing it up. You stay as still as possible, concerned and confused.

Then the hands are gone. The pressure around your wrists and ankles disappears in an instant. Footsteps start retreating away back to where they came from. You remain seated. The door clicks open and light floods back in once more. Silence.

“Don’t you want to leave?” The odd nasally voice hits you like a truck. It’s a far cry from what you expected, and you swivel around in the chair to see who was behind all this.

Standing in the doorway was a rather tall looking man, wearing what looked to be a raggedy tunic of sorts – it almost looked like a Halloween costume in the darkness with its dark colour and frayed-looking edges. Despite the vaguely unhinged expression and the dark circles around his eyes, the most distracting thing was the unkempt moustache that adorned his upper lip. There was something familiar about his face, but you just couldn’t quite put your finger on it. You got to your feet slowly, still taking in the man before you.

Your arms wrap around yourself defensively, “Do I… know you?”

“Nope.” The man responds with a grin. He waves his arm towards the open door, “You’re free!”

“Really? But yo- you just, played… with my hair.” You reach up and instinctively brush your hair back down.

“I looked soft. I had to know if it was.”

Your mouth fell open slightly and you could only blink for a moment as the words sunk in. Eventually, you couldn’t keep the words to yourself, “So, you kidnapped me and restrained me to a chair in your dark ass dining room, so you could… touch my hair?”

The man paused and seemed to think for a moment before nodding, “Yeah.”

You opened and closed your mouth a few times, trying your hardest to come up with a coherent and reasonable retort to what you’d just heard. You gave up quickly and simply let out a breath of disbelief. “Okay then.” You say as you walk to the door. You sidle past the man, trying so hard to keep as much distance as you can, maintaining extremely uncomfortable eye contact as you did so. You would swear on your grave that the strange man didn’t blink once.

You’re finally out in the hallway and about to ask where the exit was, when you hear an extremely familiar voice behind you.

“Y/N? What are you doing here? And with my brother, of all people?” Roman quickly jogged on up to you, placing a hand on your shoulder protectively.

It clicked. That’s where you’d seen his face before. As you were reeling from the sudden realisation, Roman quickly turned his questioning to said brother.

“What did you do with them?”

“I just kidnapped them, bound them to a chair and touched their hair. Nothing creepy at all. I just _had_ to know if their hair was a soft as it looks, and it is!” His brother said simply, as if it were a conversation about the weather.

Roman seemed to be both utterly floored and not at all surprised at the same time. After a few seconds of silent judgement, Roman sighed, “Remus. You can’t just kidnap people!”

Remus finally blinked and cocked his head, seemingly confused, “Why not?”

“Do I _really_ have to explain it to you?”

Roman dismissed Remus harshly, instructing him to wait on the couch until you’d been escorted from the building. Roman, still with his hand resting on your shoulder, guided you to the front door. You stepped through and turned back to look at the now-exhausted looking Roman.

“I’m sorry about Remus. I hope you weren’t too traumatised.” Roman apologised with a gentle smile.

You scoff and roll your eyes a little, “I mean, I’ll be paranoid for the rest of my life, but no harm done, really.”

Roman cringed but you both manage to find some humour in the situation. He makes a promise to come visit you tomorrow, no brothers allowed. You agree and begin the trek home. It wasn’t too far, but that didn’t mean you weren’t checking over your shoulder the entire time. Just in case.


End file.
